


a different ship

by ihathsinned



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Merle gains carnal knowledge of a plant, Oral Sex, Other, Plant Fingering, Plant Penetration, Plantfucking, Plussy (plant pussy), Tentacles, There are no tags for this, Well - Freeform, anal penetration, but there is Plant Hole, maybe not plant pussy per se, plant tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihathsinned/pseuds/ihathsinned
Summary: Merle wakes up on a different spaceship. What will happen when he stumbles upon a new life form? (hinta hinta winka winka)
Relationships: Merle Highchurch/Specimen 34 (Wolf 359)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	a different ship

**Author's Note:**

> lord forgive me. this is done with no proofreading because i am too ashamed of my creation. i spent 3 days writing this. please, enjoy.

Merle woke up on a spaceship. Certainly not out of the usual, considering their annual cycle routine, but this was different. Firstly, it wasn’t the Starblaster. It took a moment of rubbing his eyes and convincing himself it was actually real before the gravity (haha) of his situation hit him. Frantically, he maneuvered over to the porthole, staring at a star that certainly wasn’t the material plane, and listening for signs of the rest of the crew. There was nothing but the unfamiliar clanking of a ship he didn’t know, and after almost 10 minutes of staring out of the porthole, he decided to have a look around. The technology was all unfamiliar to him, odd blinking lights and dishes all softly beeping. He was careful not to touch anything, continuing to explore. Perhaps it was a transport ship, he could find a manifest...eventually he did. 1 Minkowski, 1 Eiffel, 1 Hilbert, and 1 Hera. None of them appeared to be on the ship, however, and when Merle called out their names, his voice echoed through the empty corridors.

By his calculations, Merle had been on the ship for more than 2 hours at this point, and was starting to grow bored of just floating there, so he decided to go for a more....in depth tour of the station. He started in what appeared to be a laboratory, examining vials of what appeared to be disease???? and continuing on through the corridors until he caught a faint whiff of soil. He immediately perked up, if this place had a greenhouse, he wanted to see how fucked up the plants had gotten. Did space do anything to plants? Only one way to find out…

The smell of greenery and damp soil was a welcome one, but Merle was disappointed when he realised that almost every single plant was dead...almost. Snaking vines covered the floor, and Merle swore that he could almost hear them shifting when he wasn’t looking, moving into new patterns, and curling and twisting like snakes behind him as he approached the amalgamated plant. He couldn’t even begin to describe it, a mass of tentacles, with a central stem to keep in anchored, and in the center, the oddest thing: a hole that he could only describe as an entrance. It appeared to be intentional and painless, and Merle gulped, staring at it and hating that it looked so...enticing. It would be so easy just to reach out and...no. He used more strength than he thought he had, turning heel and heading back to the common room to attempt to get some sleep on the couch. 

It wasn’t really working. The scene played in Merle’s head like some sort of twisted soft-core porn scene and he was tossing and turning, half hard. His mind was racing, mulling over his options, and they all kept turning over to “nobody needs to know.” His logical brain provided no evidence against this except for a simple “hygiene” but he brushed that away and tried to keep his pace unhurried as he made his way back toward the greenhouse in anticipation.

The smell greeted him as he opened the door, stopping to breathe in a deep lungful of the musty air before walking in. Looking around, he found a chair, and keeping it a little further away, turned it towards the plant. Merle slumped in it, palming himself through his pants as he stared. The plant was definitely moving now, perhaps it thought he was unconscious, or maybe it didn’t even care. He kept his eyes half closed, watching it writhe. It was hypnotizing, almost erotic, the way it moved, and he fixated on how the tentacles rubbed and slithered over each other, then moved his eyes toward the glistening hole on the main stalk. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, he shifted his pants down, grabbing his cock and barely stifling a moan. Maybe he moved too fast, or maybe he didn’t stifle it enough, but something tipped the plant off, and all movement stopped as the tendrils turned to him, then started wriggling towards him at an alarming pace, wrapping around his ankles and in a matter of second completely entwining him. His cock twitched against his stomach as the tentacles slickly (how were they slick?) moved over him, and this time he didn’t stifle his moan, letting it ring against the wall and echo through the old ship. The plant seemed to freeze, and then wrapped a tendril around him, forcing him to let out another groan.

He flushed, worrying that if he’d maybe just missed someone on the ship they’d be in for a nasty surprise, but his mind immediately went blank when something entered his mouth. Bitter, testing, and warm. Instinct took over, and even without the use of his arms, Merle fell on the plant, eagerly running his tongue over the tendril as it ventured further into his mouth, taking it until he gagged. Merle hadn’t even noticed his hips were moving in conjunction, giving weak little thrusts against the hold of the plant. It seemed to notice this after a little, and had soon lifted him out of the chair, rearranging Merle so he was sitting on a table, vines coiled around his length, not restricting his arms but letting them free, although his legs were pinned to the table.

Merle could feel a pit in his stomach, struggling against the tendrils binding his arms and rutting against the plant harder, trying to reach the edge, but as quickly as the tentacles had grabbed him, they slithered away and he cried out angrily at the loss of sensation, trying to grab a tendril as it retreated but failing against the slick cellulose. So this was how it was going to play, huh? Still achingly hard, he cautiously approached the plant, and when it made no further hostile moves, he slowly reached out, running a finger around the slick rim of whatever the hole in the stalk was. The reaction was visceral, and Merle swore that he could see the minute hairs of the plant rising under his touch. 

He licked his lips, and then stuck a finger in, relishing the plant’s shiver. Tendrils started snaking up his legs, slowly teasing him as Merle steading worked his entire hand in. The inside of the plant was surprisingly warm, something that he hadn’t been expecting, and it steadily grew more slick, making obscene squelching noises as he moved faster and faster, in and out. Finally, a puff of pollen clouded the air as the plant clenched around his fingers.

Merle almost inhaled a deep lungful, but thankfully only a few of the spores caught in his throat. He coughed, bringing his hand over his mouth and realising it was slick with moisture. Tentatively, he raised it to his tongue, and then slowly, deliberately, licked his fingers, delighting in the way that the plant shivered as he looked at it. His hand was much more wet than he had expected, the goo (plant cum???) forming a sticky web on his hand.

The plant seemed...expectant. It had no eyes, but Merle looked at it, feeling like it was waiting for something. Slowly, he brought his hand down to his cock, moving his hand with no effort at all, and the plant seemed to shiver more at the sight of its fluids touching him.

It hit him what the plant was waiting for: something more. Merle chuckled, staring at the entrance and weighing the possibilities before deciding that at this point, it didn’t matter, guiding his tip towards the plant’s entrance and then snapping them flush to it’s stalk. He couldn’t contain his grunt as the plant clenched around him, slowly starting to rock back and forth inside. 

Somehow, it seemed to grow tighter around him, and Merle had to keep his hands busy, slowly working them up and down any tendrils that ventured near. He lost his rhythm, however, yelping when he felt something pressing against his ass. It was like a question, the tentacle probing at his entrance, slick and still much warmer than he expected. Merle reached around, grabbing the tentacle, which stretched, becoming skinnier and so slick that he nearly dropped it as he slowly pushed it inside, letting out a small moan of pain as it wormed its way inside and he resumed slowly moving his hips. 

Merle barely noticed the tendril increasing in size, but soon it was moving in tandem with him as he rocked back and forth, increasing in pace as he panted, feeling the plant around and in him. In his pleasure-hazed vision, Merle thought it was some sort of twisted infinity, but his thoughts were interrupted when the plant bulged inside of him, and instinctively, he raked his nails across the stalk. Merle felt something inside of him, slowly dripping out as the plant withdrew, but that only served to quicken his pace, moving faster and faster as the plant squeezed round him. With a final spasm, he released inside of the plant, and pulled out with a smirk to admire his handiwork.

Still shaking, the plant stroked his face with a few appreciative tendrils, Merle suddenly became all too aware of the state of his being, sticky and too unclean. He hurriedly started making his excuses, picking up his clothes and moving towards the door, and only vaguely registering that he was talking to a plant. After that, the fantasy fell apart rather quickly as he hit the showers the water didn’t feel, and soon, Merle woke up on the starblaster. Yawning, he sat up, but winced as he felt pain somewhere in his rear area, stiffly walking towards the bathroom. As he washed his hands, though, he noticed there was still cellulose under his fingernails, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> if you’ve read this far i give you a pat on the back. comments and kudos would make my day, you twisted motherfucker.


End file.
